Un Ligthworm dans la famille
by Feather in Book
Summary: Will a une conversation avec Gabriel en apprenant que celui-ci va devenir son beau-frère.


**Disclaimer: Tout appartient à Cassandra Clare.**

**Hey!**

**Je suis vraiment inspirée pour écrire sur l'univers de Cassandra Clare en ce moment, j'ai tout un tas de petits O.S. qui commencent à s'accumuler dans mon ordinateur et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai eu l'idée de celui-ci hier soir.**

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

**Un Lightworm dans la famille **

La soirée s'annonçait très belle ; tout le monde était rassemblé dans le petit salon de l'institut de Londres lorsque Cecily Herondale avait annoncé la grande nouvelle, l'air rayonnant, alors qu'elle était pendue au bras d'un Gabriel Lightwood qui, s'il avait l'air tout aussi heureux qu'elle, était également beaucoup plus rougissent et mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient fiancés.

Une salve d'applaudissements et d'exclamations de joie avait retenti dans tout l'institut, bien que personne ne soit surprit ; si ça n'était pas arrivé plus tôt, c'était tout simplement que Cecily n'était pas encore été en âge de se marier.

Tout le monde les avait embrassés et félicités dans un joyeux désordre. Charlotte avait demandé à Bridget de leur préparer un repas de fête pour célébrer ça. Et puis, Will, après avoir tout de même serré sa sœur dans ses bras avant d'être bousculé par Tessa et Sophie qui réclamaient leur par d'embrassade, s'était éloigné. Il avait croisé le regard de Gabriel en grande conversation avec son frère. Gideon l'avait fusillé d'un regard voulant dire « ne gâche pas ce moment !», mais Will l'avait ignoré et, adressant au futur marié un geste de la main lui indiquant de le suivre, il était sortit de la pièce.

A son grand étonnement, Gabriel l'avait suivi.

-Si tu as l'intention de m'amener dans Hyde Park pour laisser les canards me dévorer, tu ferais bien de t'attendre à ce que ta sœur t'en veuille jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, dit Gabriel d'un ton qu'il espérait décontracté alors qu'au fond de lui, il s'était rarement sentit aussi mal à l'aise en présence de Will.

Will grimaça. Au plus grand bonheur de Tessa, il avait lui-même raconté cette anecdote à tout le monde, le soir même de leur propre mariage, parce que le vin avait coulé un peu trop abondement. Depuis, les frères Lightwood ne se gênaient pas pour remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais au moins, maintenant Will avait une excuse toute trouvée pour cracher quelques-unes des remarques sarcastiques qu'il rangeait méticuleusement dans un coin de sa tête dès qu'elles lui venaient.

-Et dire que Cecily aurait pu avoir n'importe quel homme…C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'elle ait grandi à la campagne ; elle ne s'est jamais souciée d'avoir des affaires de hautes qualités.

Il allongea le pas, satisfait de voir l'autre jeune homme obligé d'accélérer pour le suivre dans le dédale de couloirs.

Gabriel ne répondit rien. Il s'y était préparé, mais pour être honnête, avait tout de même un peu redouté ce moment. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup à Will pour replonger dans ses vieux démons et redevenir plutôt désagréable (même si le plus souvent, un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Tessa suffisait à lui tirer une moue d'excuse et un regard penaud), et il ne faisait aucun doute que d'entendre sa sœur annoncer qu'elle allait devenir une Ligthwood n'allait pas le faire sauter de joie.

Ils sortirent devant l'institut. C'était effectivement une soirée magnifique, le ciel d'un bleu qui s'assombrissait était déjà parsemé d'étoiles.

-Je devrais voir le bon côté des choses, au moins avec toi comme père, j'ose espérer que mes neveux et nièces seront informés sur les réels dangers de la vérole démoniaque !

_Ça, c'est la vengeance pour les canards_, songea Gabriel. Et de toute façon, Will ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui renvoyer ces mauvais souvenirs en pleine figure. Sauf que d'un seul coup, toute l'ironie quitta le visage de Will et il devint anormalement sérieux.

-Je te préviens Ligthworm, si tu fais souffrir ma sœur, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Gabriel aurait pu s'énerver à cause de ce surnom qu'il avait espéré ne plus jamais entendre, mais il ne dit rien à ce propos, se contentant de froncer le nez. S'il devait provoquer une dispute avec Will, ça ne certainement pas à ce sujet. De plus, le moment était mal choisi.

-Je ne suis pas comme toi Herondale ! Je ne tirerais aucune satisfaction à blesser la petite sœur de mon pire ennemi.

C'était un peu exagéré. Il ne pouvait plus considérer que Will et lui était des ennemis, loin de là. Certes, les vieilles habitudes étaient tenaces et ils se lançaient tous les deux des piques dès que l'occasion se présentait, mais désormais cela relevait plus d'une certaine forme d'affection que d'une réelle rancœur. De plus, il savait que l'accusation qu'il portait à Will n'était plus justifiée ; il comprenait désormais ce qui l'avait poussé à humilier publiquement Tatiana. Il voulait qu'elle le déteste, il avait eu peur qu'elle le paye de sa vie si ses sentiments amoureux à son égard avaient perduré.

-Et si jamais il s'avère que je fais du mal à ta sœur d'une manière ou d'une autre, continua Gabriel, alors j'espère bien que tu me tueras sur les champs. Je l'aime et je ne supporterais pas de la faire souffrir.

Chose rare, il vit les yeux de Will s'écarquiller de stupeur et sa bouche s'entrouvrir sur une exclamation étonnée. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à l'entendre faire une déclaration d'amour envers Cecily de façon si abrupte. Mais Gabriel avait presque ressentit la nécessité de dire ça. Il voulait que Will sache que ses sentiments envers la jeune fille étaient sincères. En fait, il voulait que la terre entière le sache.

-Par l'Ange Lightwood, mais la connais-tu vraiment ? s'exclama Will.

Gabriel en fut très déconcerté et un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres du jeune Herondale.

-Si jamais tu fais du mal à Cecily, elle se chargera elle-même de te régler ton compte et ses poignards Séraphiques t'auront déjà traversé la chair avant que je ne puisse intervenir. Elle n'a jamais eu besoin de moi pour se défendre.

Cette dernière phrase était dite avec tant de tendresse que Gabriel ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

-C'est une des raisons qui m'a fait tomber amoureu d'elle.

-Je suppose que le charme incroyable de notre famille n'y est pas pour rien non plus. Les Herondale ont toujours été incroyablement attractifs !

-Dans ce cas, il faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi je me sentais nauséeux à chaque fois que je posais les yeux sur toi…

Will ignora royalement sa remarque.

-De plus, nos gènes sont forts. C'est plutôt une bonne chose, il me coûterait de voir que vos descendants te ressemblent plus qu'à Cecily.

A sa grande satisfaction, Gabriel rougit. Il avait réussi à le mettre en colère. Mais son futur beau frère n'eu pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit qu'une voix autoritaire raisonna dans la nuit.

-Will ! Gabriel !

Cecily venait d'apparaître sur le perron, les mains posées sur les hanches. Lorsqu'elle avait cette attitude, Will trouvait qu'elle ressemblait de façon troublante à leur mère. Il s'attendait presque à l'entendre les gronder avant de les envoyer dans leur chambre en les privant de désert.

-J'espère que vous ne vous disputiez pas tous les deux, car je vous préviens, je n'ai pas l'intention de gérer un esclandre le jour où j'annonce mes fiançailles.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, comme s'ils venaient tout juste de désobéir à l'ordre qu'elle venait de leur donner.

-On ne faisait que discuter, Cecy, dit Gabriel d'un ton si révérencieux que Will étouffa une exclamation moqueuse.

-J'espère bien. Après tout, bientôt vous serez des frères.

Son frère et son fiancé la regardèrent interdit, puis, lentement, tournèrent leurs regards en direction l'un de l'autre. Pour la première fois de leur vie, leurs visages se répondirent comme un miroir, affichant exactement la même expression horrifié.

Ce fut le violent éclat de rire de Cecily qui les ramena à la réalité. Pliée en deux, elle se tenait les côtes et semblait résister de toutes ses forces à l'envi de les montrer du doigt. Beaucoup de dames auraient été outrées d'un tel comportement venant d'une jeune fille et Will se demanda ce qu'en pensait Jessamine ; elle devait probablement être en train de les observer de loin.

-Maintenant venez à l'intérieur, tout le monde vous attend !

Et elle leur tourna le dos sans cesser de rire.

-Si elle vient de te donner envie de rompre vos fiançailles, moi je risque d'être tenté de te briser le bras à nouveau, dit Will avec nonchalance.

-Je n'en ai que plus envie de l'épouser, répondit Gabriel en regardant disparaître la silhouette de Cecily d'un air rêveur.

Will eu un petit sourire et fit quelque chose d'inattendu…De vraiment très inattendu : Il donna une grande tape amicale, presque fraternelle sur l'épaule de Gabriel.

\- Eh bien dans ce cas, je crois que je dois te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille et en gage de ma bonne fois, je te promets d'écrire un discours pour votre mariage. D'ailleurs, je vais m'y mettre tout de suite. Je suis sûr qu'avec un petit effort, je vais trouver quelque chose d'élogieux à dire sur toi.

Gabriel eu un très mauvais pressentiment, mais n'osa pas lui faire part de ses doutes. Si Will était sincère, il risquait juste de lui faire changer d'avis.

-Maintenant va vite rejoindre ma sœur. Ça ne sert à rien de la mettre en colère maintenant, vous aurez tout le temps pour les scènes de ménage une fois mariés.

-Tu ne viens pas ?

Will lui adressa un léger rictus qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

-J'arrive dans une minute.

Gabriel ne lui demanda pas ce qu'il comptait encore faire dehors, de toute façon il eu sa réponse avant même d'avoir mis un pied à l'intérieur.

-Par l'Ange ! s'écria Will les bras levés vers le ciel.

Il poussa le plus possible sur sa voix pour être sûr d'être entendu même depuis l'intérieur de l'institut.

-Raziel, viens nous en aide, il va y avoir un Lightworm dans la famille !

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**

**Une review? :D**


End file.
